Gone Fishing
by claire svu fan
Summary: In the midst of Sam’s most emotional and conflicting time end season eight Sam writes a novel that happens to fall in the hands of a certain General. Serious consequences arise.
1. Chapter 1

Set after full alert, just before reckoning.

--

Jack sat in his office looking out through the window into the briefing room where Sam was busy bringing the scientist up to date on the latest development they had on a viable disruptor to use against the replicators. He smiled as it seemed even the other scientists were having trouble keeping up with her. She'd been putting her all into this. Fifth's creation had really gotten under her skin and now that it was on the loose, reeking havoc in the universe with immunity to the only weapon we had in our defense, it didn't take an astrophysicist to figure out how Sam was feeling about it all. It was going to take a lot more than killing herself through her work to help her put her mind to rest. Even now, after all that had gone down since they'd encountered replicator Carter, he could see she was shaking as she spoke.

The Colonel was confident in front of the other scientists as always. She was well presented and prepared for anything, as you would expect from any military Colonel. But it took years of working together to know when their teammates were battling with their emotions.

Whilst she stood proudly and confidently, speaking clearly and to the point, explaining any and all aspects on the modifications being made. She wasn't focused.

Outwardly the Colonel was as strong as ever, but to Jack's trained eye she was breaking.

Simple things gave her away.

She would glance at the floor whenever mentioning the duplicate of herself or Fifth. Her hand would shake slightly whenever she needed to write a specification on the whiteboard that had to do with the events that transpired because of Fifth.

Sadly Jack would never know exactly what Fifth had done to her when he captured her. Jack kicked himself over that. He hadn't been there when she had been taken and she had almost died. He could remember with vivid detail what it had felt like when Fifth had declared that he would sacrifice her to stop them. And Jack had been forced to make the decision to risk her life over stopping the replicators from consuming the planet.

Jack sighed deeply knowing that none of it could be controlled now, all they could do is cope with the ramifications and prepare themselves for whatever might come next.

All the same Jack couldn't help but feel guilty, and watching her with his fists balled in anger was all he could do but go to her to embrace her.

He wanted to hold her so badly. Comfort her and reassure her that she didn't have to beat herself up about it. Feel her body collapse against him as she let out her emotions and held him tightly; her breath heavy and hot against his neck; her heart racing against his chest as he held her.

Jack shook his head, realizing she was looking at him through the glass.

That was all thought for fancy. Regulations and marital obligations stood between them now.

Not that it hadn't always. There had always been a force shield separating them because of the command chain and there had rarely been a time when either of them had been available to each other. Between Jonas, Narim, Martouf, Orlin, Ambassador Faxon and consequently Fifth; He never had a chance to get in edgeways. Though he too had had his share of affairs and no-one could deny that various deaths blew romantic interests out of the mind. But it wasn't just regulations, Janet's death and what Fifth had done holding him back now.

It was Pete.

Pete Shanahan had rights to her now and with their recent engagement, a future with Sam for Jack seemed out of the question. Even if he took regulations out of the equation.

She didn't love him, she couldn't… could she.

His heart had dropped when she showed him the ring but at the same time it skipped a beat when she'd told him of her hesitation. There was some small part of him that held hope that she could hold some small flame for him.

It had been so long since they had confessed it in that room to prove themselves to the Za'tarc detector.

Time does change opinions, but it hadn't changed his. So why should it have changed hers. Perhaps because she had attempted to move past it. Sam became romantically involved and this engagement is evidence of that. Perhaps that had been why he had taken up Kerry Johnson's advances. He'd been pursuing a romantic affair with the young C.I.A operative for some time now, but it helped little.

His mind still lingered on thoughts of her and each morning he would wake from his dreams knowing it had been Sam he had dreamt of whilst Kerry lay naked beside him.

Even now as he sat watching her deal with another briefing. His mind was only on her and how he wanted to have her to himself.

It seemed they were going around in circles with these modifications, they had no way of knowing if anything they did would have an effect given replicator Carter had immunity but still, it gave Sam something to take her mind off of what was going on.

He only wished he could take her mind off of the pressures at the forefront, they could only wait to erupt. Trapping herself in her lab or going on unnecessary missions with Teal'c and the free Jaffa. She couldn't really do anything if she wanted to; the military had no command over their missions.

She needed to relax and de-stress so if only a moment, her mind would be free of intergalactic chaos. But knowing Carter, that was not easy for her to do.

He too could do with a break before it all came toppling down as it was sure it would.

He shook his head again as he realized her briefing had ended and she was alone in the briefing room as she packed up her computer and notes.

She seemed tired now, as though she had dropped the façade because she thought no one was watching. She had to be blind not to have seen him staring from inside his office. Blind or battling inside herself to the point of distraction.

Sighing he stood up from his chair and wandered out to the room where she stood, sliding her laptop into its case.

"How'd it go" Jack voiced his presence and she very nearly jumped as his low voice broke the silence.

"Uh…" she paused collecting her thoughts and turning to him "good" she smiled briefly and then ran her hand through her hair as she exhaled heavily before sucking in a deep breathe and looking up at him.

"That bad eh?" he smiled leaning against the door frame and looking at her intently.

"Sir?" she asked in momentary confusion, but Jack didn't bother to explain.

"Go home Carter, SG1 has about another week of down time and now that you've brought the scientists up to date, you can enjoy it." Jack Smiled but she shook her head.

"Thank you sir but I'd rather not" she smiled and Jack froze his heart beating in his chest. Could there be trouble in paradise? "I have something to work on first" she replied shattering those hopes.

"Carter?" Jack questioned knowing he'd already gotten her report from her last mission and she had given him the report on the newest modifications just before this briefing.

"It's not actually work Sir" she offered and he smiled.

"Are you bludging Carter?" Jack asked with a smirk

"I'm on downtime sir" she reminded him and he nodded.

"alright, you get out of it this time but mark my words, if you're still on base when I wake up this morning, there'll be hell to pay" he joked and she smiled nodding.

"Yes sir" she told him as she took her things in her hands and turned to leave.

"Night Carter" He called back

"Good night sir"

-------

The next night.

Samantha sat at her laboratory desk typing away at her laptop. She was so engrossed in the words she wrote that she didn't notice Daniel walk in. Daniel didn't immediately make his presence known until he walked right up beside Sam and still was not noticed. He waited a while reading over her shoulder. '…a wave of excitement and trepidation washes over me starting at my thigh as his fingers trace stargate symbols along the sensitive skin. I close my eyes and drop my head back in anticipation, biting my lip as his fingers travel upwards…'

"What's that?" Daniel coughed as a tinge of red rose through his cheeks. Sam jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with a start.

"Um…" she stuttered for something to say as she quickly minimized the document and smiled "Nothing" she replied hoping Daniel wouldn't press the subject.

"Mhmm" Daniel frowned at her critically and pulled a smug grin "Jack sent me down, apparently you haven't left base since he gave us downtime after our last mission." Daniel explained his presence "That was last week Sam" Daniel commented in concern. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed her chair back from the desk.

"I know, I've just been a little busy down here…"

"With what? The modifications to the disruptor?" Daniel asked knowing Jack had deliberately cut back Sam's work load. It was obvious to everyone that Fifth's creation had an affect on her.

Sam sighed "There's nothing to do at home, Daniel" Sam offered and Daniel couldn't help but smile.

"What about that story there?" Daniel grinned "Why don't you write that at home?" Sam blushed as she looked back at the screen.

"It's just an idea I came up with" Sam smiled making the red ever more obvious "it's nice to write something other then reports for a change and take my mind off the problem at hand"

"So you write… sex stories instead?" Daniel criticized grinning profusely "don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good romance novel on occasion Sam, but actually writing one and from first person perspective at that" Daniel raised an eye brow. Sam hadn't really focused on what he said and more on the fact that he occasionally read romance novels. He looked at her expectantly and she realized what he was suggesting.

"What? It's not me!" Sam exclaimed jumping up from her chair.

"I never said it was, it's from the point of view of the woman in the situation and in present tense" Daniel explained and Sam smiled.

"Who said it was a women" Sam grinned mischievously and Daniel dropped his jaw a fraction. Sam let out a giggle and shook her head at her friend. "It's a woman" she admitted in reassurance. Daniel drew in a breath and shook his head disapprovingly at Sam.

"What is the story about anyway?" Daniel asked curiously and Sam watched him approach the laptop in hesitation.

"Um a girl" Sam offered stepping in front of him with a smile planted on her face "and a guy. Who have sex. It's nothing special really" Daniel couldn't help but grin at Sam's avoidance.

"Oh really? How did you come up with this 'ordinary' idea that seems to have you holed up in your lab like a hermit then?" Daniel asked crossing his hands behind his back, not bothering to hide his intent.

"Daniel" Sam warned but he didn't waver and Sam gave up and sunk down to the chair. Daniel opened the document and widened his eyes at the scroll bar.

"How long have you been writing this!" he exclaimed and she let out a small laugh. "We've all been thinking you've just been obsessed because of fifths creation."

"For a few weeks now. I started it after Pete admitted he read erotica online" she explained.

"I could have done without knowing that" he coughed and she smiled "It's not for him. At least not anymore." Sam stated and Daniel turned to her expectantly. "I originally started it as a short story. At the time I'd planned to give it to him before we went to pick up the time machine."

"But?" Daniel asked as he leant against the desk.

"I don't know, I guess I just enjoyed writing it too much and the more I wrote the less it seemed to reflect us. It just doesn't have anything to do with us anymore and I don't really see the point in giving it to him"

"Because you think he won't get a kick out of it? Or because you don't want him to read it?" Daniel asked as he skimmed a description of the lead man and smiled at the uncanny familiarity to a certain General.

"Both" Sam admitted and he smiled.

"And that's why you aren't writing it at home?" Daniel guessed and she nodded. "Alright" Daniel stood tall and smiled at her "from what I can see it's pretty good, send me a copy when you're finished writing it" Daniel told her as he turned to leave and Sam smiled nodding her head. "And Sam" Daniel turned around as he neared the door. Sam looked up from where she'd moved back in front of the laptop.

"Yeah?" she asked expectantly

"Don't stay up to late" he grinned and she smiled as she turned back to her computer letting him walk away with a very amused expression.

---

Four days later

Daniel was sleeping soundly beside his home computer with an open book perched against his chest as he slumped back in his home office chair. The alarming 'bing' sound of his inbox woke him. He hadn't realized he'd left the sound on that loud and groaned as he rubbed his eyes blinking at his watch in the dim lit room. He sighed at the early hour and opened his email to see a familiar address that he seemed to relax at the sight of. As he opened the email, noting it held an attachment, he smiled seeing only four words printed in the email.

'It's done. Sort of.'

Daniel held his smile as he opened the attached word document knowing Sam would be awake at a computer somewhere, perched on the edge of her seat with anxiety coursing through her system. He took one glance at the scroll bar and sighed, getting up to make a fresh pot of coffee.

---

That morning

A well rested and alert Jack O'Neill walked into the commissary at a brisk pace. He had a smile planted firmly on his features as he walked in and spotted Daniel sitting at a table. He held a mug of coffee clutched in his hands as he read what resembled a manuscript of sorts. His eyes bulged with the wide eyed red puffiness of sleep deprivation and Jack wondered if Daniel had gotten any sleep at all. Jack eased over and sat down opposite the archeologist and groaned at him.

"Tell me Daniel, out of all the languages you know and all the glyphs you can read, does the word sleep mean anything to you in any one of them?" Jack asked agitated with another one of his friends disregarding their own health. Jack waited and upon not getting a reply he barked out another loud grating sound of agitation that Daniel knew not to be any language he'd ever learnt other then 'Jack speak'. A muffled 'hmm' came from Daniels direction as he kept his eyes fixed on the page.

"You scientists are all the same" Jack huffed and moved to take his mind off Daniel and put it to use as he rose to get his own coffee.

Daniel had known he was agitating Jack by not acknowledging his presence but he hadn't cared. At that moment he was too transfixed in the scene written down on the page before him. After reading all night, he was now reaching the climax of the story and was very near the end. He'd been so consumed as he imaged his two close friends being the active characters in Sam's little fiction that he'd rarely placed the book down to get a coffee. At around 7 he'd decided he'd reached the end of a chapter and bookmarked it as he got ready and went in to the SGC. But as Daniel had sat in the commissary after getting his coffee and toast to wake him just a little more, he'd been tempted in the silence of the empty room and had picked the story up once again.

Jack sat back down Just as Daniel was finishing the last few lines of that particular chapter which left a cliffhanger for the final chapter on the next page. Daniel promptly finished the chapter muttering "morning Jack" in an attempt of acknowledgment but with Daniels attempt, Jack snapped and pulled the 'manuscript' from his hands. Raising his hand to any protest Daniel could have made, Jack glanced at the pages in his hand.

"What're you reading?" Jack asked thumbing the page Daniel had been turning to and then flipped the pages to the title page.

'Gone fishing' was neatly printed on the cover as the lone words for a title and nothing more.

"Daniel?" Jack asked with his eyebrow raised while Daniel pulled a tight lipped smile, not knowing what to say to Jack. At Daniels lack of reply, a behavior especially peculiar for the chatty archeologist, Jack turned to the first page and began reading the first page.

'People say you 'just know' when you find your other soul. Well, I _just know_.' These words headed the page that started what looked to be a very long story.

"Daniel?" Jack repeated looking up from the pages to catch the Daniels averting gaze. Jack held face and waited for Daniel to finally talk.

"It's just a story" Daniel tried and Jack frowned "about a girl, and a guy" Daniel mimicked Sam's words. "It's nothing special really" Daniel put in deliberately skipping the part about sex.

"A story?" Jack asked incredulously and Daniel nodded as he reached to take it off him.

"Yep, it's quite good actually, you should read it some time" Daniel added hoping the mention of his own interest would make Jack relinquish the pages. But Daniel's attempt at reverse psychology backfired.

"Ok" Jack shrugged and closed the 'manuscript', tucking it under his arm.

"No wait" Daniel gasped as Jack stood up from the table, coffee in hand "I haven't finished it yet. I don't know how it ends in the final chapter" Daniel explained and Jack grinned at his considerably younger friend.

"You'll live" he smirked and sipped from his coffee "get some sleep, I'll give it back when I'm finished" Jack told him as he turned and left.

Daniel groaned in frustration as he stood to call back in protest "that'll be days!"

---

More to come…obviously but reviews are VERY helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood at the door of Daniel's office for sometime, watching as he read the final chapter of Sam's story. Daniel had printed off the final pages again after a short sleep in his quarters and had been reading for a while when Sam arrived. Sam had known when she saw the pages in his hand and the way he leant over them in utter confusion that he was reading her story. His face was a twisted embodiment of disgust as he read the lines and only as he read the final few lines and then tossed the pages onto his desk, did she walk over.

"Hey Daniel" she made her presence known as she edged over with an anxious smile planted firmly in place. She could feel Goosebumps crawling along the fine hairs on her neck as he snapped a glare to her attention.

"You!" he all but shouted as he lifted his hand in accusation "how could you!" he exclaimed staring at her in bafflement.

"What?" she asked playing innocent but Daniel didn't buy into it.

"Leave Jonah there!" Daniel exclaimed "Thera loved him but she just left! What the hell. He tells her everything and she does nothing"

"Daniel, I did say I wasn't sure if it was done. I don't like the ending either but there's no other option. She does it for Kynthia's sake." Sam attempts to explain.

"I know; but why?!" Daniel asks with a very furrowed brow. Sam looks at him with a stunned confusion and then tilts her head at him.

"Because Kynthia loves him" Sam states as if it was plain to see. Daniel sighs and holds a frustrated look of disappointment.

"Sam they're just characters, let them have the happy ending they deserve" Daniel smiled in a friendly, comforting way of reassurance. Sam looked at him critically for a moment as she judged if there was a hidden meaning behind that, but her friend had grown too skilled at hiding his true intensions by now. She shrugged it of and dropped her head in acceptance.

"Ok I'll change the ending" she smiled up at him, cogs already working in her brain as she pieced together a suitable finish.

"Good, now go do that and send me the changes when you're done." Daniel told her, dismissing her. Just as she was rounding the corner Daniel spun around in realisation. "You might want to send J…" Daniel paused "um never mind, have fun writing it" he finished deciding against letting her know Jack had a copy.

---

Jack started the pages by grazing over the words, reading quickly and latching on to key phrases. He'd done this for the first few paragraphs until the names Jonah and Thera jumped out at him. He stopped short as those words hovered in front of him. Jonah and Thera; not Jonas, not Therese but Jonah and Thera. The stamped personalities that he and Sam had been given. Jack paused in his tracks and then looked around the room as if this story, having characters by those names, would get him court marshalled. After assessing that there was no one around and that he was being foolish, Jack turned his attention back to the pages.

The scene before him was of a tall, ruggedly hansom, sandy haired man walking into the office of a tall, athletic, blonde librarian. Thera was the librarians' name, the name being displayed on a small gold nametag on her deep navy cardigan. She'd looked up from the book on quantum physics and had smiled at the man before her.

"I'm Jonah" he introduced himself with his hand out as she stood from her desk.

"Ah you're the new maintenance man she nodded as she flattened her skirt and moved around the table to take his hand "I'm Thera" she told him as she shook his hand, their hands lingering just that little too long for it to be a simple gesture of greeting.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Thera had asked studying his appearance "There's something very familiar about you" Jonah smiled shaking his head as he took his hand and with the other, stuffed them into his pockets.

"But I'm sure we'll get to know each other"

Jack smiled at the simple scene and turned the page easing into the story of two people working in the same large but quiet library. Thera was a woman in her late thirties, intelligent and attractive, at the start of a life with a local police officer named Shane. Jonah was a man well into his forties, street smart and witty, in the midst of a relationship with a nurse named Kynthia. Through out the day Jack read the story intently, he hid the pages whenever someone came to see him and managed to keep Walter at bay under the pretence that the story he was reading was actually paperwork. The two characters started an affair in that library, causing turmoil in their own lives but neither wanted to stop, despite the risks.

As Jack was reading a heated scene between the two, in one of the darker isles of the library after hours, Sam knocked on the door. Jack jumped looking up from the pages to see her smiling politely with a report in her hands. After the initial shock of the knock passed, he tucked the pages under a file as subtly as he could manage only imagining the face she'd pull if she knew he read that kind of thing. He pulled his chair closer to his desk as he became aware of his arousal. His eyes met with the report she held and passed down to him. He frowned up at her annoyed.

"What's this Carter, you're still on downtime" it had come out as a low grumble. Sam bowed her head crossing her arms over her chest as she bit her lip.

"I know sir but I had the time on my hands" she told him and he sighed

"what happened to 'bludging Carter'?" he smiled and she frowned momentarily before letting a smile cross her expression as she realised what he was talking about.

"I finished 'bludging' sir" she told him in explanation while he raised his eyebrows

"Oh really?" he asked ever curious what task it had been that had kept her from work. He made a mental note to get her to do what ever it was when ever he could. "And what might you have finished?" he asked trying to mask the amusement he was showing to the distinct red in her cheeks.

"It's nothing sir, just something I was working on" Jack looked at her incredulously at this.

"Spill Carter, what have you been working on?" he ordered with an amused grin.

"A story" she admitted and Jacks face fell.

"Uh…" he managed as his eyes darted between the pages on his desk and Sam's blushing features.

"Well it's not entirely finished, I mean it was but I need to change the ending" she continued while he distractedly pieced together the pieces with the story he'd taken from Daniel.

"Uh, well have you given Daniel a look, he could give you some advice with it" Jack suggested hoping to hide his intent.

"Yes sir, he suggested I change it" she nodded watching his expression as he drew in a gasp of air with the assurance. "Sir?" she asked as she watched him lean forward and let out a cough, his eyes were down as he couldn't seem to bring himself to look at her. "Are you alright?" she asked confused and he looked up with a tight smile.

"Fine Carter" he nodded in a seemingly dismissive fashion. She looked at him baffled, knowing that nod too well and frowned as she stood straight unconsciously slipping back into her military role with her hands firmly clasped behind her back.

"Sir" she spoke as she turned out and left with the dismissal.

Jack sighed as she left the room and ran his hand through his clipped hair with the weight of the situation. It was Carters. He repeated in his mind as he picked the page he'd left it at up and scanned the words, reading the lustful situation with his heart pulsing rapidly. He couldn't get the image of Sam typing this out of his head. As he read the descriptions on the page, he was trying to get a grip on the reality that it had been her who had imagined them. Had imagined these two characters in this situation, doing these things, feeling these sensations.

He could feel a throbbing urge with these thoughts.

He coughed as he dropped the page and stared out at the door where she had left. He sighed and came to one conclusion.

"I'm going to kill Daniel"

---


End file.
